Bleed I Must Be Dreaming SongFic
by MegyWrites
Summary: After Damon and Stefan use Emily's jewel to open the tomb Bonnie/Emily didn't destroy it and find out Katherine's isn't in there they go off the rails and feast day and night on humans partying with them first. Elena goes to the house and gets a shock.


**A/N: I thought I would do a songfic of the song Bleed (I Must Be Dreaming) by the band called Evanescence.**

**Based on: The Vampire Diaries  
>Song used: Bleed (I Must Be Dreaming) Evanescence<br>Type of story: One-Shot  
>Rated: M<br>Set during: Season One (how Elena discovers Damon and Stefan are vampires, doesn't follow the TV series)  
>Summary: After Damon and Stefan use Emily's jewel to open the tomb (BonnieEmily didn't destroy it) and find out Katherine's isn't in there they go off the rails and feast day and night on humans partying with them first. After a week and Elena hasn't heard from either brother she decides that she will pop by the boarding house (Uncle Zac is dead in this story.)  
>Disclaimer: what thou doesn't own thy cannot sue :'(<strong>

**So drum roll please...**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena POV:<strong>

It's been a week since I've seen Stefan and Damon I'm worried I thought me and Stefan had something… he hasn't been at school so they might be hurt so that why I'm outside the boarding house.

I can hear music coming from inside are they having a party or something? That hardly seems like Stefan's style well it didn't use to be. I knock on the door and I get no reply, I try pushing the door its unlocked so I walk inside and I can't believe what my eyes are seeing how could I have missed the signs?

How can I pretend that I don't see  
>What you hide so carelessly?<br>I saw her bleed  
>You heard me breathe<br>And I froze inside myself  
>And turned away<br>I must be dreaming

Stefan and Damon have their mouths at a pair of girl's necks and seem to be drinking from them. Finishing them they drop the girls down like rag dolls and I hear Damon say "well well brother that's another 2 down I sooo glad you decided you would join me and embrace your vampire nature" laughing as he finishes Stefan is laughing to as he replies "it is so much fun I should have never given up thank you brother finally letting me see the light after the 100 years I have spent wasting what I have"

We all live  
>We all die<br>That does not begin to justify you

It's not what it seems  
>Not what you think<br>No, I must be dreaming  
>It's only in my mind<br>Not in real life  
>No, I must be dreaming<p>

That was a week ago, I don't know who to trust and I don't know who is what and I know who to tell. For the first time in my life I am scared and Elena Gilbert is never scared until this moment. I don't think they saw me but I can't help thinking they'll come for me at night I have a wooden stake under my pillows just to be safe but I don't know if I could actually stake one of them. Stefan still hasn't returned to school he is still committing murder in that house and enjoying where is my Stefan?

Help you know I've got to tell someone  
>Tell them what I know you've done<br>I fear you but spoken fears can come true

We all live  
>We all die<br>That does not begin to justify you

It's not what it seems  
>Not what you think<br>No, I must be dreaming  
>It's only in my mind<br>Not i

We all live and  
>We all die but<br>That does not begin to justify you

It's not what it seems  
>Not what you think<br>No, I must be dreaming  
>It's only in my mind<br>Not in real life  
>No, I must be dreaming<p>

Not what it seems  
>Not what you think<br>I must be dreaming  
>Just in my mind<br>Not in real life  
>I must be dreaming<br>not in real life  
>No, I must be dreaming<p>

I am scared for tomorrow and what it will bring...

* * *

><p><strong>Done what do you think? Will be doing Hello by the same band for twilight so check it out! Also check out my other story Bleeding Torture I need some ideas for that story. So leave a review I want at least one! Usually I don't put that but I wanna know if I did well! Lolz hope you enjoyed<strong>

**Megy  
>xxxx<strong>


End file.
